


something so magic about you

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, First of September, Ford Anglia, Gen, I can't decide if John is a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, John is a wizard, Modern AU, POV John Watson, or well circa 2012 before Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 3 & 4: Sky + Invisible.The 1st of September has rolled around yet again and John Watson is just going about his business as usual. A flying blue Ford Anglia ensues.The crossover nobody wanted but the prompt compelled me to write.
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Hey guys! Second post and my resolve is still strong! Title from Hozier's "From Eden" because I honestly couldn't think of anything better, sorry. This fic was inspired by a lovely series I read a few years ago by 1electricpirate named "More Things Than Are Dreamt Of". Go check it out if you want more of John Watson being magical ♥

It had been a long morning. Sarah had asked him if he could be in at 7 and John couldn't really say no (he'd been rearranging his schedule a lot lately and he actually wanted to keep his job). It looked like autumn had brought around a bout of the flu so he'd been swamped treating sniffling children that came in with their parents since he stepped into the surgery. He finally got a much needed respite around 11 when the other GP, Ed, told him he could take care of his next few patients.

It was a nice day so John stepped outside to breathe a bit of fresh air while he drank some coffee to keep himself going for the rest of his shift. He sat down on the little bench outside the surgery and dedicated a few minutes to people watching, inventing ridiculous scenarios for each person that passed by based off of small details. It was fun, it made him feel a little bit like a consulting detective. Statistically he had to be right about at least one of his deductions, right?

When his break was almost over he noticed two people pointing at something above them and muttering desperately under their breath. He looked to the sky and saw it. A car. A flying car.

John Watson was no stranger to extraordinary things nor was he a stranger to cars, so he knew he wasn't imagining things when the blue Ford Anglia finally managed to gain better altitude and disappear into the clouds.

He sighed deeply and approached the couple trying to look as well intentioned as possible.

“Did you see that! It was a flying car! How do you think they did it?” the young man asked him, enthusiastic and without a hint of trepidation.

“It was probably one of them holograms,” his companion said knowingly, as if they'd already had that exact conversation before.

“A flying car? Are you sure it wasn't just a big blue bird?” John asked, a quick wave of his wand under his white coat.

The couple went glassy eyed for a few seconds and then nodded along fervently. “Now that I think about it, you're right. It was definitely a bird. I'll have to get my prescription checked.”

“I've been telling you that for months!” her friend joked.

They waved John a cheery goodbye and went on their way, bickering about the woman's glasses. John gave them a friendly smile and went back to the surgery wondering who in their right mind would charm a muggle car. He didn't have to think much… Arthur had always been a strange chap.

* * *

“BORED” Sherlock yelled as John entered 221B that afternoon.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

His flatmate harrumphed but answered anyway. “I did. Mrs Hudson brought up some of her leftovers.”

John nodded, closed the door and took a seat in his armchair across from the sofa where Sherlock was lying haphazardly.

“No cases today?”

“Nothing worth my time. Just an email from an idiot who saw a flying car this morning. Honestly, do they think I have nothing better to do than to listen to what was most certainly a drug induced hallucination? Ridiculous.”

John tried not to smile. “Well you _are_ bored, aren't you?”

“I'm not _that_ bored.”

He shrugged. “It's still early, let's hope for some organized crime, yeah?”

Nothing.

“Want a cuppa?”

Sherlock continued to not answer him but John took it as a yes anyway. He made his way to the kitchen, put the kettle on and took out two mugs. By the time the water boiled he could hear Sherlock shouting at the telly. The tea poured itself and no one was the wiser. John took a sip of his mug and relaxed, the stress of his long day fading away instantly. He would owl the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad in the morning. Maybe Arthur too, it had been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "invisible" part of the prompt is kind of glossed over, but hey. We all know what car John saw, it's not my fault the invisibility part happened to fail at that moment.


End file.
